Who We Are
by Annawithlove13
Summary: Jace and Clary are siblings. They are fighting the feelings they have for each other, by avoiding any contact. When their attraction to each other is too strong, how will the deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

Jace sighed loudly, throwing daggers at the wall. The Institute was empty,and everything seemed so out of place. Even in the training room, where Jace had spent half his life in, he couldn't concentrate. Only because of his training, did he hit the target.

Footsteps were coming down the hallway, and he pretended he didn't hear them, continuing to throw. The light sounds could only belong to one person. _Clary. _His sister. He tried to remember that fact as much as he tried to forget it.

"Jace?" the tentative voice of his sister rang out loud in the silence.

He turned his head barely, so he can see her just out of the corner of his eye. Her hair hung in soft, red curls that framed her face perfectly. Her bright green eyes stood out of her pale face.

"Yes?" These were the rare times where Jace was not sarcastic. When an angel stood before him, it was hard to remember things.

Clary didn't respond, just stared at him. Not at his face, but _below _his face.

Jace crossed his arms and his signature smirk flitted across his features.

"See something you like?" he called out to her.

Clary snapped out of her daze, and turned, flashing a hurt look at him, before dashing back out into the hallway. He heard a loud slam, and he flinched.

Clary was so much more sensitive. Little things made her break down in tears. He knew he was the one who cause her such pain, but he could do nothing about it. He knew it was as hard as it was for her to forget all they had before they foundout they were related.

Jace picked up his dagger, and headed to the weapon room. He was going to have to talk to Clary.

* * *

**Hey guys! What do you think of this story so far? Tell me if you think I should continue it! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive reviews, guys! I'm so happy…. **

Chapter 2

Jace stopped outside of Clary's door. He swallowed, his fist going

up to the door and suddenly freezing, centimetres from the door. He

could hear the sounds distinctly, but he pressed the side of his head

and hands to the door. Sounds of Clary sobbing was evident, and he

pressed harder, anxious to be closer to her.

"_Jace,_" he heard her whisper, and he froze. He backed up,

stumbling from the door, just as the loud noises of thundering

footsteps came into the institute. He turned wildly, and left as silently

and as quickly as a cougar.

_**Clary's POV**_

Clary sat up from her bed, her face streaked with tears, which she

hastily wiped with her sleeve. _Jace. _She loved him unconditionally. Yes,

he was annoying, but he was also caring. She pressed a pillow to her

face as if to suffocate herself. Love was never easy, but it was not

supposed to be like this. She walked to the mirror, and looked at her

tangled hair, and blotchy, red face. She'd always thought that Jace was

too good to be true. Maybe this was how it was all supposed to be,

brother and sister. But the pain and loneliness washed over her, and

she wondered if this was truly who they were meant to be.

_**Isabelle POV**_

"Clary!" Isabelle shouted, hauling her shopping bags into

her bedroom. She stopped, looking at the door in frustration when the

red - headed girl showed no sign of hearing her.

"Oh, Jace!" she said, as he passed by. "Where's your sister?"

Jace seemed to wince something, but recovered quickly, and

smirked. "_Oh, Jace!" _he mimicked her words, but said it so it had very

different meanings to it. "If you want me to pay attention to you, just

tell me. You didn't need to use _her_ as an excuse."

"Very funny," Isabelle muttered, pushing past him and going

down the hallway.

"Clary!" Isabelle said, pounding on Clary's door. "Didn't you hear

me?"

In response, Isabelle heard a muffled, "Coming!"

She waiting impatiently, tapping her high heeled boots, and when

Clary opened the door, Isabelle just stared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Isabelle/ Clary POV**_

"What?" Clary asked, turning back and flopping on the bed. "You look like

you've seen a ghost."

"Seriously, Clary," Isabelle sighed, rolling her eyes as she walked in. "Don't

scare me like that."

Isabelle couldn't even look at Clary without wincing. She had made poor

attempts at putting on makeup. It was like some kind of rainbow exploded on

Clary's face. "Did you get this from _Magnus?_" Isabelle made a face, as she

touched the glitter that was stuck on Clary's clothes.

Clary turned to glare at Isabelle, as she sat up to brush off the spare glitter.

"Magnus visited."

"Yes, andhe decided to do some kind of magic that includes dumping

bottles of glitter onto your hair and face, _and _doing," Isabelle waved her hands

at her face. "whatever _that _is."

"There's glitter in my hair?" cried Clary, and she shot up to the mirror, and

immediately started running hands through her hair. "I know what you mean,

Isabelle," Clary said, not looking at her. "I did not do this."

"What's that on the table?" Isabelle asked innocently.

Clary slid her eyes down, and cursed inwardly. Bottles of glitter, and

makeup littered the tiny table.

"What's with the red in your eyes - Oh!" Isabelle had crept up behind Clary.

"You've been _crying?"_

Clary spun around, her eyes furious. Isabelle frowned.

"Look, okay? It's not every day when someone comes and tells you your

almost - boyfriend is your _brother_." Clary spat the last word out.

Isabelle raised her eyebrows at this outburst. "So this is all about Jace."

"No, I - " Clary sighed, her head falling into her hands.

Isabelle hesitated, before scooting over and putting a hand on her arm.

"Look, I don't know what's going on between you two, but I knew that you guys

were having some sort of a relationship that was more than just friends."

Clary looked up, her eyes brimming with tears, and she turned to Isabelle.

"That's the thing, Isabelle." she whispered. "I still feel that way for him, and we're

_siblings. _Isn't that sick? Don't you think that I'm disgusting, feeling this way for my

own brother?" She held her hand up, when Isabelle opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't tell me. I know. Time will help. But I've tried. Every day is so painful, but

when I just see him, it makes me feel so much better. But he hates me now. He

_hates _me." With that she ducked her head down and sobbed.

Isabelle stared down at Clary, her eyes unreadable. "That wasn't what I was

going to say. I think - no, I _know _that Jace is hurting as much as you are. I've never

seen him with any girl like he is with you."

Clary shook her head, unable to believe such a thing.

Isabelle sighed, before murmuring wistfully , " And about him hating you?

He could never hate you. He loves you. He still looks at you like you're the only

person in the room. You just never see it." With that, Isabelle stood up, and left

the room.

**This chapter is a bit longer… Soon, I won't be updating as often. But please keep reading! Oh! And please remember to review! I always love reading those! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Jace POV**_

Isabelle walked into the kitchen with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Hey! Miss me?" Jace called out to her, hoping to bring some reactions out

of her.

Isabelle turned suddenly at his voice, before turning away from him again,

frantically wiping at her eyes. She turned back to him. "Jace."

Jace hopped off the counter he was sitting on, and approached her. "Have

you been crying?"

Isabelle smiled bitterly, as if knowing something he doesn't. "No, Jace," she

threw back at him as she walked away from his to her room. "What do you

_think?"_

Jace frowned. Everything was so strange. All the females were becoming

very emotional, and the few males were rarely at the institute. His whole body

stilled as he heard footsteps coming down again. Like the time in the training

room, he knew who it belonged to. He picked up his coat which was lying on the

ground, and ducked out just in time.

Jace didn't want to think. He knew what he wanted, but he couldn't have

that. If he thought about it more, he knew he would change his mind. He couldn't

kiss her or hug her. Even having dreams involving Clary, makes him feel shameful.

Clary deserved someone who loved her as much as he did, but even more. _That's_

_not possible. _he thought bitterly. He pulled out his phone, just as it vibrated.

Alec's name shone brightly on the screen, and he answered immediately.

"Trouble?" he immediately said, his shadowhunter instincts taking over.

"No, Jace," Alec sighed. "I just think we need to talk."

"Is it serious? Demons?" Jace asked, alert.

"N- _Yes, _Jace," Alec finally said, sighing loudly. "You must come

_immediately, _to Central Park."

Jace dropped the phone into his pocket, drawing out his weapons as he

took off towards Central Park.

_**Alec's POV**_

Alec waited impatiently, glancing at his watch. He knew Jace, he would be

here any minute now.

"Alec!" Jace shouted, running to him. "Where are they? Why aren't you

doing something? Oh, wait." Jace stopped, looking at him. "You aren't hurt, are

you?"

"There's nothing, Jace," Alec said. "It was just an excuse for you to come."

"Alec," Jace sighed. "I'm just not up for this." He turned and started to walk

away.

"It's been months, Jace! Months!" Alec shouted, after him. "Can you just be

yourself enough, to talk to me?"

Jace abruptly stopped, and turned back to look at him. "Myself? Okay." He

turned and walked up, his hands in his pockets, acting casual. "Hey, Alec. Any

monsters? Or just wanting to see me? I know I'm beautiful and I'm the best

fighter, so either of those I can still help you."

Alec frowned. This was not the Jace he wanted to see. "Neither of that." He

stopped when Jace raised his eyebrows. "I mean," he added hastily. "I do want to

see you, Jace. Not that Jace before, and not this Jace. I want to talk to _you, _Jace. I

know you've been having a hard time, and everybody's been telling me not to

push you." When Jace didn't say anything, he continued. "But I realized, that if

someone doesn't come and help you, you will never get over her."

Jace glanced at him, and finally spoke. "Thanks, Alec. I just need to be

alone."

"We did give you time! Months!" Alec shouted. "You don't talk to anyone,

anymore. Not even to me, your _parabatai__**!**_**"**

"Alec - " Jace tried to intercept.

"Why can't you get over her? You're siblings, for Raziel's sake **(This sounds **

**weird…) **! Why can't you see that you have everything already?"

Jace watched, horrified, as his brother turned and left him with his jumbled

thoughts. _What just happened? _

**Hi guys! How do you like this chapter? Personally, I think that it's poorly written. Remember to review! **


	5. Chapter 4point5

Chapter 4.5

_**Jace POV**_

"Alec!" Jace shouted. The faint silhouette of his brother disappeared as he ducked behind a building.

Jace cursed, his fingers curling into a fist. He turned, resuming his route back home. His feet stomped on the crackling leaves, replacing his usual quick, silent steps.

He kept his head down, his eyes trained on the dark stones. He felt a slight breeze blow by, carrying a musky scent. Swallowing, he crossed the street. The sky was a dull, dark grey, so he was careful when he ducked into an alleyway.

Jace froze. There was a small figure standing against one of the stone walls. Her fiery, red hair framed her pale face. Her eyes were bright green, but they stared blankly in space. Jace couldn't remember how many times he had refrained from going close to her. It left him with an empty, hollow feeling in himself. That night at the Greenhouse with her gave him the little hope that Valentine took away. But again, maybe it was foolish to hope. _To love is to destroy. _What did his love for Clary do to him? They were siblings. She thought they were disgusting.

"Jace?" Jace looked up. Her voice was like an angel. Her face was streaked with tears. When was it not? He couldn't remember without bringing up the painful memories.

"Clary," he started, looking away from her. "I have to go - "

"Don't go, Jace." Clay whispered. "We have to talk. Please."

Jace couldn't leave her here. Especially like this. "Fine," he muttered.

**I wasn't sure if you guys wanted me to continue. So here's a short chapter. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Clary POV**_

Jace stood in front of her, his eyes looking at everything but her. Her hands trembled, and she curled her fingers into a fist in an attempt to hide it.

"Jace," she began. "I -" she stopped, feeling the familiar dull ache.

"Clary," Jace sighed, stepping forward with his arms outstretched before he stopped and hesitated.

Clary watched him, seeing indecisiveness flash in his eyes.

"I don't care," she whispered. "I don't care anymore!" she repeated louder. Jace looked at her suddenly, looking pained. Clary closed her eyes. She didn't want to feel the painful sting of rejection, but she couldn't stay away. Not when they were that close. She hated herself for being this weak.

_**Jace POV**_

__She fell back against the wall. He hated how much he hurt her. He shouldn't have succumbed to the weakness of love. He couldn't bear it anymore.

Jace stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Clary. She stiffened at his touch for one second, before snuggling up against him. He closed his eyes. This contact excited him as much as it hurt him. You would only want more. This wasn't enough.

He leaned down, pulling Clary's face up to his. As their lips touched, he couldn't think about anything. He couldn't remember why he chose to push away his feelings.

His phone pinged, and he pushed Clary away. Not looking at her, he pulled out his phone. It was a message from Isabelle.

_**Jace. Find Clary and come back. Now. It's urgent.**_

__Grabbing Clary`s hand, they began to run.

_**Isabelle POV**_

Where was Jace and Clary? Tears stained her cheeks, and she felt empty. Isabelle picked up the blood stained piece of paper in front of her. It was crumpled, dirty, and ripped. _Please… _

**I hope you like this chapter! **


	7. Author's Note

Hi everyone! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! This is an author's note… I don't know if I should continue after such a long way away from FanFiction, and truthfully, I know my stories aren't very good. Bad. Yup. BUT, let me know if you would like me to give it an ending or continue it. Thanks! ;)

Anyways, I just want to give you all a heads up that I'm on Fictionpress more, and have written some stories. If you want to check out my site, it's on my profile!

Lastly, I've been reading the FANTASTIC Infernal Device series again after finishing Clockwork Princess, and gosh…. It's a fantastic series. So I'm very happy to announce that I will be writing some FanFiction on those books later this month and posting it soon. Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH for taking the time to read any of my stories. I know that they have been a slight disappointment due to the slow updates and short (VERY short) chapters. But, I love you all to death, and as I said, let me know!

~ Mandy, aka Anna ;)


	8. Chapter 6

_**SO SORRY! This was supposed to be up yesterday, but something was up with this website. Please read the note on the bottom after the story. ;)**_

* * *

_**Isabelle POV**_

Isabelle sat on the chair, twisting the rings on her fingers. She was all dressed up, ready for another round at the Pandemonium that night. She glanced uneasily at the piece of paper, her mind empty and her mouth dry. She couldn't believe it. She won't. It's too late, and getting over lost hopes that never existed in the first place was just silly. Guilt and overwhelming sadness washed over her, and she leaned forwards, resting her head on her hands.

_Meow._

Isabelle looked up, spotting the fat cat. "Church," she sighed. She glanced at the only companion she had, and felt how alone she was. She needed something to do to keep herself in check, to try to ignore her overwhelming feeling to grab all her weapons. But she knew that the note was sent to cause such a reaction like that. She wasn't Jace, who she could imagine would charge into battle stupidly, even if he had no weapon. In this case, she knew he would. Picking up the bag of cat food, she headed over to his dish, but it was completely full. Even the water was full. What's going on?

_Meow._

Her eyes narrowing, she watched as Church flicked his tail and disappeared around the corner. Isabelle stopped in her tracks, listening intently to see if she had any surprising visitors. Hearing only Church's soft padding of his paws, she placed a hand over her wrist where her whip was and followed Church.

_**Simon's POV**_

Simon looked on, dazed at all the comics surrounding him like towers of, well, gold. Or something better than gold, because he would trade in all his gold to live in this world. Truthfully, he would've probably liked it if he was just normal… Living on Earth, as a human, with human friends. But you know, you can't have everything in life, can you?

He stuck his tongue out as he thumbed through several comics, already knowing which ones his mind was set on. Pulling out his phone, he called Clary, his best friend, who was the ones who introduced him to this life which includes warlocks, demons, angels, and shadowhunters. Faeries as well, and just about everything else you can think of. Including vampires. He happened to be one. How awesome is that? Not really. He had to distance himself from some of the most important people in his life, his mother and his sister. He knew that eventually he would need to tell them, but he needed a plan. Walking into his house with bottles of blood and explaining everything would probably get him kicked out. Or even worse, tortured in therapy. Shuddering, he returned to the comic in his hands. He wasn't the normal vampire. He could walk in the sun because he had the blood of a shadowhunter… More precisely Clary's boyfrie- er brother, Jace.

Her voice mail picked up. He shrugged it off, assuming she was busy training. Training, he thought, suddenly bitter. Did he even know her anymore?

_**Clary's POV **_

Clary felt the adrenaline and enjoyed the feel of the wind in her face. But the memory of what happened with Jace still didn't help with her concentration with the matter on hand. What was up with Isabelle? she thought, her thoughts becoming uneasy. Was Simon hurt? Alec? Church? Was the Institute being attacked by demons? She wasn't thinking rationally. This was urgent.

She concentrated on her legs and ran in large sprints, and sighed deeply when Jace pulled her to a stop. She never really seen him after she learned that they were siblings. His golden eyes were scanning the outside of the Institute, and she could see the tension in his shoulders. There was something wrong. Jace stiffened, and carefully, they both went into the Institute. Clary looked around, confused. Everything was in order… Everything perfectly straightened out and polished. Not a single speck of dust was seen and everything looked perfect. That was the problem. The Institute wasn't considered messy, but it certainly wasn't ever neat and clean. Someone had came in and cleaned everything.

_**Jace's POV**_

Jace walked silently around the Institute. Isabelle was nowhere to be seen. Everything looked weird. And his sensor had detected something faint from the moment he stepped in. He clutched the dagger he had in his hand, his eyes sweeping over the room. He knew that whatever that was here was probably long gone, but you can never be too sure.

_Where's Clary? _Jace turned quickly, finding his beloved red-haired _sister_, watching Church. Even the cat was acting different. He winded around and around their legs anxiously before disappearing off into another room. Clary frowned, and Jace turned to the kitchen. He remembered the disgusting meal that Isabelle had promised them the other day, and stalked over to the stove. The soup that was once boiling hot was still slightly warm. So Isabelle was here before. He'd found her cell in her room, but the most disturbing fact that was nagging him was that her whip was there as well. Isabelle always had her whip since it was given to her.

"Jace?" he heard a shaking voice of Clary's wake him from his thoughts.

He turned, seeing her pale face. She was shaking, her eyes wide as she stared at the kitchen counter. Wait. Not the kitchen counter. It was a sheet of paper, crumpled, ripped, and had blood stains on it that had not completely dried….

His blood ran cold. Jace reached out and snatched the piece of paper up and his golden eyes scanning the paper for any other evidence or words. _No. _Nothing.

"This can't be true," he whispered. Jace could feel Clary behind him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He didn't feel a thing. This changed everything.

* * *

**HI! To all my lovely readers out there, thank you so much for the reviews I've gotten telling me to continue/give an ending to this story. I really appreciated it! ;) Anyways, I was struck by an idea for this semi-chapter and decided to try it out. What did you think? I just wanted to let you know that I WILL continue this story, and hopefully try to update at least once a month! I know that's a long time, but I'll let you all know on my profile if it's not possible. **

**If you ever want to track my progress on the next chapters on this and all my other stories, you can check on my profile. I update as I write new chapters. **

**The new Infernal Devices fanfiction will be up sometime next week hopefully! Thank you so much! ~Mandy ;)**


End file.
